


Giant's Blood Harry

by kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry, Hung!Harry, King of Slytherin, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Mindbreak, Slytherin Harry, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Harry inherited the blood of a distant relative on his fathers side.





	1. Snap

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Harry sighed as he went about cleaning around 4 in the afternoon overhearing his aunt and uncle talking about leaving for their date knowing that they would leave their precious Dudders in charge even though they shouldn't be leaving us without a babysitter  
Dudley smiled knowing he could torture the freak some more and hurt him

Harry finished his chores and tried to hurry to his cupboard under the stairs knowing Dudley's fat arse couldn't get through the door  
waiting at the freaks cupboard Dudley knowing he would be able to catch the freak

Harry skittered to a stop as he saw Dudley in front of his cupboard and bolted for the stairs hoping to get up them as the bathroom had a lock on the door  
Dudley moved and grabbed Harry's ankle making him fall down and his pants slipped loose

Harry groans as he face plants the floor and his pants slide off showing that he was wearing a ratty pair of Dudley's old underwear as Petunia had caught him without any on and threatened him with a spanking if he didn't wear them  
"freak look at you, wearing my old underwear" Teased Dudley as he laughed over his cousin

"not like I want to" Harry mutters under his breath just loud enough for Dudley to hear as he blushes lightly at the teasing  
Dudley reaches down and ripped the old underwear off of his cousin

"hey give those back!" Harry shouts as he covers his ass, as he knows better than to try and get up as Dudley would just shove him back down  
"no Freak you can stay there naked" Dudley laughed and slapped his cousins bare ass

Harry yelped and blushed as his ass was smacked "please give them back" he said hoping that being polite might help even though he figured it was useless  
Dudley hit his cousin even harder and said "shut up Freak"

Harry cried out again but stayed quiet otherwise knowing if he spoke his cousin would just hit harder  
Getting tired of teasing Dudley stepped on his cousin and headed to his room to lay down

Harry growled and slowly stood following his cousin quietly up the stairs  
Dudley laid down and relaxed as he dozed off lightly, unaware that he had pushed his cousin to far

Harry crept into Dudley's room and rolled him onto his stomach knowing Dudley could sleep like the dead, he slid off his cousin's pants and underwear and used some of the clothes scattered about to tie him down  
Sleeping on unaware of his cousins actions Dudley let out a loud snore in his sleep

Harry smirked and brought his hand down hard onto his cousin's flabby ass with a loud smack ringing through the room  
Dudley woke with a start and groaned as his ass was hit

Harry chuckled and did it again hitting the other cheek just as hard with his other hand  
Dudley struggled to get free causing his ass to spread

Harry smirked and aimed a strike right on Dudley's tight hole as it was exposed  
"Oh fuck" moaned out Dudley as his hole twitched from the smack

Harry smirked "does Dudders like his hole being smacked?" he teased as he licked his hand before doing it again knowing it would hurt more thanks to the wetness  
"let me go Freak" Dudley demanded even though he let out a eep when his hole was smacked again

"nope lie there and take it" Harry said as he kept smacking Dudley's hole licking his hand whenever his spit dried so it was nice and wet  
Dudley moaned as his hole twitched with each hit

Harry smirked and kept it up for a while before quirking his middle finger so it probed the hole on each hit  
Dudley's hole twitched and swallowed Harry's finger making him moan out

Harry smiled "seems like this hole is hungry" he teased just thrusting his middle finger in and out of the tight hole  
Dudley moaned as his hole was stretched out by the finger and his cock grew hard under him

Harry smiled and untied Dudley's legs never once removing his finger as he thrust it in and out of his hole "ass up" he ordered  
Lifting his ass into the air caused his cheeks to spread further giving more access to his hole

Harry added a second finger as he spotted his cousin's tiny cock "aw such a cute little cock you have" he teased as he palmed Dudley's cock and balls easily in his other hand  
Dudley forced himself back harder on the fingers in his hole and let out a moan

"if it even is a cock" Harry teased more as he added a third finger to his ass "with how loose your ass is I think it might be your clit" he said and squeezed Dudley's genitals in his hand  
Dudley ground back on the questing fingers and buried in his face in the pillow

"which makes this your pussy" Harry said as he roughly fingered Dudley's hole for a few more minutes before pulling both his hands away "now beg for my cock like a good slut" he said not knowing where these words were coming from  
"Please fuck my fat pussy" begged Dudley as he moaned and blushed.

Harry smirked "again" he said as he stroked himself as he lined up his cock, but didn't push in  
"Please Master fuck my slutty pussy, Make me yours" Dudley begged delirious with lust

"good bitch" Harry growls before slamming into Dudley with his 6 incher and pounding away without care or mercy as he fucks his cousin's fat ass  
Dudley buried his head down moaning as his cousin dominated him

Harry pounded his cousin's slutty hole hard loving the smacks that sound as his hips hit the flabby cheeks and his balls swung and hit Dudley's small cock and balls with each thrust  
Groaning Dudley experienced a dry orgasm making him spasm in pleasure

Harry groaned and slammed into him a couple more times before bottoming out and shooting his first load of cum from his hefty balls his cock spurting it deep into Dudley's hole  
Dudley passed out but his mind was changed forever he would now loyally serve his cousin

Harry smirked and pulled out untying Dudley and grabbing his underwear before heading down to his cupboard and shutting himself inside


	2. Sorting

School had just ended and Harry was on his way home to get on his chores, as he was walking past the park he overheard Dudley's friend Piers talking and looked over to see him confronting his cousin so he ducked behind a tree to eavesdrop  
"nothing has changed" Dudley shouted at Piers while silently cursing his friend for noticing the change that Harry had caused

Harry's eyebrow raised at that, wondering if Piers had caught on

Piers shot back "yes something has changed you have not made me grab Harry in a week" with a slight blush on his face  
Harry did some thinking and realized that yes it had been a week since he snapped and pounded Dudley into submission  
Dudley tried to think of a reply but could not come up with anything more then "why do you care"

Harry too wanted to know why Piers cared whether he was being grabbed or not, especially as he still had plenty other kids to beat on  
It was with a sigh that Piers said "Okay I like him, he is cute" shocking Dudley

Harry took that moment to step out behind Piers and grab him around his waist "oh really now?" he asked right into the skinny boy's ear  
Piers let out a shudder as his ass was pulled onto the large bulge and saw Dudley say nothing

Harry ground his cock into the rather cute boy's ass "want me to show you why Dudley changed?" he asked Piers with a slight purr in his voice  
Blushing bright red Piers started to pant and push back on the bulge letting out a light moan and it was then that Dudley spoke up "Sir we should move to the house, My Parents are gone for the rest of the day"

"Good idea pet, lead the way" Harry ordered as he motioned towards the house and let Piers go  
The boys made the trip to Number 4 in silence as Piers let his mind wander

"What's on your mind Little Mouse?" Harry asked Piers as the boy did look similar to the cute rodent  
Looking down Piers let his eyes lock onto the bulge and stuttered "y..ou.. an..d w..ha..t w..e ..are go..ing to do"

Harry smiled as they reached the house and Dudley lead them in "good, now tell me what you want" he ordered as they head up to his cousin's second room where they'd hidden some items in the piles of broken toys so his parents wouldn't see them  
"to be yours" Piers whispered as Dudley gathered the Items for Harry

"Very well, but first you need to be punished like Dudley was" Harry said kindly but firmly "Pet tie him down" he ordered  
Dudley had no trouble tying Piers down since he did not resist in the least

"Now I'm going to spank you" Harry said as he slid Piers pants down to expose his pale smooth ass and rubbed the right cheek with his hand  
Piers let out a light moan as his cheek was caressed

Harry brought his hand up then back down hard with an audible smack which echoed in the room  
Groaning Piers felt his own erection pulse as Harry used strong hits to spank him

Harry smacked each cheek in turn with quick hits not letting Piers have a rest between hits  
Dudley sat quietly in the corner as he watched the two interact

Harry stopped after a solid 50 smacks "Pet untie him" he ordered as he sat on the bed and slid his pants and underwear down  
Rushing Dudley did as ordered while Piers was panting from the strong spanking he had received

Harry rubbed Piers inflamed ass loving the bright red in contrast with his pale thighs and lower back "on your knees Little Mouse, show me how much you want me and I'll reward you" he said as he motioned Dudley back "Pet you may pleasure yourself with our toys" he said since he wanted to focus on his new bitch for now  
Pulling of his shirt Piers moved and place a kiss to the head of Harry's cock, while Dudley took a 5 inch dildo and started playing with his hole

"That's it Little Mouse take your time, no hurry" Harry said with a kind smile down at the boy as he leaned back on his hands watching Dudley out of the corner of his eye  
Slowly licking the whole cock Piers moved to lick the large nuts and moaned as he was assaulted by the taste and smell

Harry chuckled "you like the smell don't you?" he teased as he smirked "I only get to shower on Sunday so that's a whole weeks worth of my scent" he informed the boy  
With a moan Piers moved to swallow the throbbing cock

Harry let out a low moan as Piers moved his mouth down his large cock which pulsed and leaked a little pre  
showing surprising skill Piers was able to swallow all of the cock and bury his nose in the pubic region

Harry moaned out as he was swallowed completely by the mousy boy "he's better at this than you Pet" he said praising Piers with the same statement  
Piers had lifted his ass up into the air as he took Harry into his throat

Harry smirked "Pet pick a toy and prep Little Mouse" he ordered as he lightly gripped Piers hair and guided him up and down on his cock

Dudley grabbed a 5 inch vibe and moved to kneel behind Piers before starting his prep work  
Harry smiled and moaned as he guided Piers up and down his cock making sure to rub his nose in his pubes each time  
Moaning Piers thought he was in heaven as he sucked Harry while his hole was prepared

Harry let this go on for a few more minutes before pulling Piers off his cock "on the bed Little Mouse, choose the position" he said as he waved Dudley off to go back to pleasuring himself  
Piers moved onto his back and pulled his legs to his chest

Harry slid forward and lined up his cock as he noticed Piers cock was hard and leaking pre "you're bigger than Pet is too" he said as he let the head prod his hole  
With a moan Piers tried to push back on the large cock  
Harry smiled and slowly pushed into Piers with a groan at his tightness  
"Oh fuck" groaned Piers as he was stretched by the thick cock

Harry just moaned and kept pushing into Piers warm tight hole  
When Harry bottomed out Piers groaned and let his tongue hang out of his mouth  
"You like that Little Mouse? being stuffed full of my hard cock" Harry whispered huskily into Piers ear  
"yes, it is perfect" panted Piers as he was assaulted by pleasure

Harry chuckled and started to pull back until just the head was in before pushing back in setting a nice slow pace so Piers could get used to his large member  
Piers was reduced to a drooling mess as his prostate was abused

Harry had managed to build up his stamina over the last week of pounding Dudley whenever he got the chance so kept going strong knowing Piers would cum first as he slowly pounded harder  
Harry was right because a few minutes later Piers experienced a dry orgasm and as Harry kept pounding away he was forced to endure multiple orgasms

"Do you want it in or out?" Harry asked as he felt his climax approach while he continued pounding Piers  
"In" Piers begged delirious with pleasure

"As you wish Little Mouse" he said as he shoved all in and blew his load flooding Piers with his seed  
Piers could not handle it and passed out with a smile on his face and a small cum belly

Harry pulled out and laid a kiss on the boy's forehead "Pet clean him up, I need to go do my chores" Harry said as he pulled his pants and underwear back on "if he wakes before I'm done you two can entertain each other" he said as he left the room  
Dudley went about doing as commanded and added a anal plug to keep Harry's cum in before waiting on him to awaken

Harry meanwhile got on his chores  
Piers did not wake until it was dark out and Harry had just completed his chores

"How was your rest Little Mouse?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through the boy's hair while doing the same through Dudley's as his head rested in his lap  
"Perfect" Piers said with pure love in his eyes as he cuddled close to Harry

"Good, but you should be heading home" Harry said a little sad as he did so  
This day set the pattern for the next year until the fateful day Harry received his letter  
Thanks to Dudley being his pet Harry didn't have to worry about his aunt and uncle seeing the letter, which both cousins read over  
Dudley was sad because he would not be able to go with his master to this school or be of any use to him

Harry comforted him with the fact that he would have him during the summers  
It was later that day that Piers brought his letter to Harry with the hope of gaining permission to go

Harry smirked and held up his own and setting down the rule that since Piers would be with him that Dudley would get all his attention leading up to them leaving and every summer  
Piers nodded but let Harry know that they could contact the school together, so three days later a Professor Flitwick came to meet the boys and explained everything to them before taking them to Diagon Alley where they discovered Harry's money

Harry insisted on paying for both of their things and even had some switched to muggle currency so he could get better clothes  
The day quickly came for the two to leave but Dudley promised to make his body even better for Harry by the time Summer rolled around

Harry smiled at that and promised to see if there was a spell to make a duplicate of his cock for when next year rolled around  
As the two found a empty compartment Piers asked Harry "What house do you want to be in?" planning to make sure he was with him

"I don't really care, but Slytherin or Ravenclaw seem like good fits" Harry said as both of them were quite intelligent and had their sneaky side  
Piers agreed and suggested they stay together before asking "do you need anything right now?"

"Not right now, Dudley did good this morning" Harry said with a smirk as he pulled Piers into his side as the whistle blew alerting those not yet on the train that they needed to board  
Piers dozed of cuddling against Harry happy with how things were

About an hour into the trip a knock sounded at the door and it turned out to be a trolley lady with sweets, Harry awoke Piers to see if he wanted anything as he grabbed some things for himself  
They tried a few sweets and were talking when a red head boy opened the door without knocking

"Do you want something?" Harry asked snapping a bit at the boy's rudeness  
"I am looking for my best friend Harry Potter" the boy replied

"Funny I've never met you before" Harry said with a glare "besides with your attitude I'd never be your friend"  
The boy stormed out in a huff and the cabin returned to a peaceful quiet until a knock sounded

Harry opened it to a rather nice looking blonde boy "may I help you?" he asked much nicer as this boy had been polite  
"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment" The boy said after introducing himself and asking if he could join them

"I am he, and you may" Harry said motioning him in as he sat back down with Piers "this is my friend and partner Piers" he said pulling the boy to his side  
Draco talked about a variety of thing and the boys got along wonderfully

Harry found the boy quite pleasant "So what house do you want to go into?" he asked the boy  
"Slytherin" Draco replied and by the time the train had stopped they had all agreed to get into Slytherin

They all left the train and managed to get the same boat along with a dark skinned boy who introduced himself as Blaise and happened to be a friend of Draco  
The sorting was very eventful when they were all sorted into Slytherin and met the Slytherin Weasley twins  
Harry mentioned their rude brother and they promised to set him straight especially as he was sorted into Gryffindor  
The feast was wonderful and as the boys were lead to the dorms they found out they would be partnered up two in a room

Harry was pleased to see Piers would be in his room and right next door were Blaise and Draco


	3. Power Play

Harry awoke to see that in the night Piers had crawled into his bed, he smiled and gently woke the boy "c'mon time to get up little mouse."  
Draco had almost cemented his place as King of Slytherin, all that was left was to deliver Potter to Flint.

Harry walked out of his room while Piers got dressed and walked down to the common room.  
Approaching Harry, Draco sneered and said "Potter pack your stuff you are moving to Flint's room"

"Oh really now?" Harry said getting in Draco's face with an angry look in his eyes "and why would I do that?"  
"Because you are now Flint's bitch, and will listen to your betters" Draco said.

Harry smirked and grabbed Draco gently by his neck and lifted him off the ground "I have no betters and I'll prove it." With that he walked over to one of the couches, still carrying the blonde, and glared at the older students sitting there making them scatter.  
Draco tried to struggle but could not get free. All of the students watched but made no move to help the blonde out.

Harry sat and laid Draco over his lap lifting his robes and tangling them around his hands so he couldn't move them, as he pulled down the blonde's pants exposing his bare ass before bringing his hand down on the pale cheeks.  
Draco jumped when the hand hit his ass and let a small cry out.

Harry smirked and kept spanking the blonde slowly turning his pale cheeks to a bright red, during this Piers had come down and smirked loving to watch his dom work.  
Draco let out whimpers as he started to cry. Flint blushed at how dominant Harry was, it made him hard under his robes.

Harry was solely focused on Draco and started to spank him harder making loud smacks fill the room as he turned the cheeks to a vibrant red, heat flowing off the blonde's ass.  
Hiccuping with tears streaming down his face Draco begged "Please stop, I will do anything"

"Anything?" Harry asked not stopping "even giving the leadership of the house to me?"  
"Yes just please stop" Draco begged as he tried to hide his erection. Piers moved to sit next to Harry, waiting for orders on what to do.

Harry stopped and smiled at Piers "show him his place Little Mouse." He said as he spread Draco's cheeks revealing his tight untouched pucker.  
Leaning forward Piers started prepping Draco electing moans from him.

Harry smiled as he watched on holding Draco still in case he thought to escape. Draco moaned as his hole was stretched out and shuddered when something wet touched his hole.

Harry smiled and leaned down so his mouth was by Draco's ear "that's his tongue on your tight little hole" he whispered to him.  
Letting out a whimper Draco tried to grab the couch but instead grabbed Harry's pants.

"Do you like it Drake?" Harry asked as he pet the blonde's hair as he watched Piers rim the pink pucker.  
Piers pushed his tongue in deep and worked his finger in as well.  
Draco was pushing back moaning out for more, not caring who saw.

"He's getting it nice and ready for his cock." Harry said into Draco's ear as he saw him pushing back "and then he's gonna pound you like the bitch you are."

Working in the third finger Piers pulled his tongue back and looked to Harry for him to give the order.  
"Go ahead Little Mouse, you get him first" Harry said as he moved to sit back up so he'd have a good view of the show.  
Draco moaned as the boy's fingers were removed.

Piers smiled at Harry and lined up his hard cock with Draco's hole and slowly pushed in.  
Draco could not hold back the loud moan that escaped him.

Harry smiled "you like his cock Drake?" he asked as Piers bottomed out quickly and start a nice slow pace.  
Draco looked up and nodded his head while moaning for more.  
Harry smiled at Piers and nodded signaling him to pound harder into Draco as he pet the boy's head.  
Draco felt his prostate get hit and groaned as his cock twitched.

 

Harry smiled as he saw everyone watching the show knowing he was firmly cementing his place as the King of Slytherin. Piers was moaning loudly as he slowly sped up until he was pounding him hard and fast.  
Draco felt his balls draw up, making him groan, as his approached.   
Harry watched on seeing both boys were close to cuming and nodded to Piers letting him know he could. Piers gave a few more hard thrusts before bottoming out and cuming hard inside Draco.  
Draco whimpered as he felt the warmth spread through him.

"Do you want to cum Drake?" Harry asked as Piers laid his front to Draco's back panting and exhausted.  
"please" Draco begged looking up with big eyes.

"Piers pull out." Harry ordered him and he did so "show your hole to the room."  
Moving slowly Draco let all of the slytherins see his well fucked hole, while staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled "now jerk yourself so all can see."  
Draco reached down to stroke his own cock letting everyone see but kept his attention on Harry.

Harry smiled and pet Draco as he jerked with everyone watching "do you like being watched Drake?"  
Leaning into Harry's touch Draco blushed but nodded his head.

"Stroke faster and finger your hole." Harry ordered as he kept petting Draco.  
Draco started panting close to blowing his load, as he followed Harry's orders.

"Now eat the cum from your hole" Harry ordered as he knew Draco was really close.  
As he sucked the cum off his finger Draco moaned and shot his load on Harry's lap

"Good Drake, keep going eat it all." Harry said as he continued petting Draco.  
Draco finished just as Professor Snape stormed in wondering why none of his snakes were at Breakfast.

"Hello professor, something you need?" Harry asked as he kept petting Draco silently praising him for his good job.  
"what is the meaning of this" Snape demanded only for Flint to explain what happened.

Harry listened along nodding when appropriate as he kept petting Draco "you can pull your pants back up Drake" he told him quietly.  
Draco pulled his pants up and cuddled into Harry's other side.

"Anything else professor?" Harry asked as Draco and Piers, now both fully dressed again, cuddled into his side.  
"Congratulations on becoming the King of Slytherin" was all Snape said before reminding everyone that classes started Monday.

"Now if I remember right, Drake here said something about you Flint" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes "what was it again Drake?"  
"that he wanted to make you his bitch Sir" Draco said as he hugged Harry tight

"Ah yes that's it, now as you can see Drake is now Piers's bitch" Harry said with a smirk. "I'm a little jealous that he gets a new toy and I don't" he said and motioned Flint to come to him.  
Flint moved with a little jump and a barely suppressed smile, he hoped he was right.

"Strip and kneel" Harry ordered once Flint was before him.  
Flint removed his clothing showing a well toned body and a 5 inch cock hard as a rock.

"Tell me Flint what would you have made me do as your bitch?" Harry asked as he pulled off his robe.  
"Ride my cock here in the common room" Flint replied his own cock twitching.

"And what else?" Harry asked pulling off his shirt and shoes.  
"Suck me off, and of course swear on your magic to be mine" Flint said his eyes locked on to the smaller males defined body.

Harry smirked and pulled off his pants showing that he wasn't wearing any underwear and also revealing his cock which far outstripped Flint's.  
A line of pre dripped from Flint's hard cock as his eyes locked onto the thick cock.

"Use your mouth to get me hard" Harry ordered him as he slapped Flint with his flaccid cock.  
Latching on Flint started to suck on the cock, moaning at the divine taste.

"That's it bitch get me nice and hard" Harry encouraged as he pet Flint's head.  
Relaxing his throat, Flint slid all the way down the shaft moaning.

"Good bitch make sure it's nice and wet" Harry said knowing he was going to have the boy ride him once he was hard.  
Reaching up Flint massaged the dangling nuts.

"That's it bitch" Harry said as he was almost fully hard as his cock pulsed in Flint's throat.  
Working hard Flint felt his own cock dripping pre.

Once Harry was hard he gripped Flint's hair and pulled him off his cock "now swear on your magic to be mine and I'll let you ride me."  
"I, Marcus Flint, Swear to be Harry Potter's in whatever way he wants" Marcus said while staring into Harry's eyes.

"So mote it be" Harry said on instinct his magic flaring and surrounding Flint's neck where it solidified into a silver collar with an etched snake eating it's own tail with emeralds for eyes.  
Marcus moaned as warmth spread over him.

"Now ride my cock" Harry ordered as he pointed his dick up so as soon as Flint climbed into his lap he'd start sinking down on it.  
Moving so that he was facing Harry, Marcus slid the dick into his hole with a loud groan.

"Good bitch" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco and Piers. "Tell me what my privileges are as the King of Slytherin Drake" Harry said.  
"you are the one who decides, alliances, rules, punishments, and rooming, you also get a larger room with a tub instead of a shower" Draco listed off.

"Very well, as my first order all male Slytherins who prefer the same gender will present themselves before me" Harry said as he rubbed Flint's back as he rode him.  
A few males stepped forward the only ones that stood out were Theo and Blaise the others stood close like a group and could not keep their eyes off of Marcus.

"For you older years, if I see or hear of you trying to force yourselves on anyone you will be punished" Harry said as he thrust up into Flint. "You two is there anyone here who interests you?" he asked of Blaise and Theo.  
Both boys blushed and whispered "You"

Harry smiled "we will discuss that once I'm done with Bitch here." He then turned his attention to the older boys "is there anyone who interests you?"  
They all shook their heads no. Marcus was bouncing and moaning close to his own release.

"Very well, if you find someone who interests you let me know and I'll help if I can" Harry said as he moved his other hand to stroke Marcus's cock.  
Marcus moaned out "I am close".

"Then cum for me Bitch" Harry said as he stroked him faster and thrust up into him harder.  
With a groan Marcus shot his load onto his own chest.

"Good Bitch, now here's your reward" Harry said as he slammed all in and kept Marcus fully seated as he came filling his hole.  
Marcus panted as he came down from his high.

"You will strip upon entering the common room and will stay that way unless you leave understood Bitch?" Harry ordered and asked as he rubbed the sated boy's back.  
"Yes Sir" Marcus said as he clenched his hole to keep the cum in.

"Now up and sit on the floor" Harry ordered as he motioned Blaise and Theo forward dismissing the other boys.  
Scrambling into position, Marcus let the cock pop out with a loud sound.

"Now tell me boys what about me attracts you?" Harry asked as he started petting Marcus like he was a loyal pet.  
Blushing Blaise said "Your emotions and aura" While Theo said "Your Magic and Attitude"

Harry understood what Theo meant so turned his attention to Blaise "Please explain."  
"I am an Empath and I could sense your Aura of Dominance" Blaise said.

Harry nodded "that sounds like a useful ability, do you have something similar Theo?"  
"I can sense Magic levels and potential levels" Theo replied with a smile mirroring Blaise.

Harry smiled at the boys "and based off what you could sense you both were drawn to me?"  
They nodded their heads. while the other three cuddled closer

"Well Bitch did well, so I'm sated for now" Harry said complimenting Marcus "but later we will cement your places as mine." Blushing the two nodded and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he waited outside the common rooms waiting for flint. "Hurry up bitch. At this rate, I'll cast a spell to stop you from cumming for 2 weeks"  
Flint shuddered and quickly slipped his robe on over his nude body scared of the threat his master made.  
Harry eyed Flint before walking over and sending him out in his robe with a few harsh slaps to his ass. "You to too long now you're showing us around like that."  
Flint blushed as he started leading the 5 first year boys around showing them shortcuts and where each class would be held.

Harry sighed as he was shown his way around. "Tell me bitch. What other places are there in the school. A place this big has to have something more than just classes and hallways"  
"There are the Library, Kitchens, Dorms, Boathouse, Greenhouses, and the Trophy Room Sir," Flint said his eyes not meeting Harry's.

Harry's eyes narrowed "are you hiding something from me?"  
"Two other students know more about the castle than me Sir the Weasley Twins," Flint said bowing his head.

"Then take us to them."  
Flint lead the group to an abandoned Classroom that had a makeshift Potion lab in it.

The two red-haired twins popped up as the 6 boys walked into their classroom. "Welcome to our humble shop." " looking for something in particular?." "He's fired. " "and he's George "  
"Weasley this is the New Slytherin King," Flint said letting them know who they now answered too.

The twins both gave a bow to Harry. George spoke first, "nice to meet you, new king." Fred smiled, "please let us know if there's anything you need." Harry chuckled before eyeing flint. "Actually as a punishment for hiding some of the secrets of the castle I want you to make a potion to keep Flint horny and unable to cum for a month."  
Flint whimpered but kept his mouth shut while Piers leaned up to whisper "Master can we use it on Draco too?"

Harry nodded as the Twins pulled out a couple of clear potions. "Now we can give you these now. We've made potions to punish bad slaves before." "Even used a few on our little brother. But this will work better than you're asking for." "It'll keep him hard for over a month, maybe 5 or 6 weeks. And if he doesn't get fucked by something once a day or a few hours, depends on how strong they are, they can't think of anything besides cock." "It'll even keep their holes tight and hot, but wet and flexible for you to slide right in. But the issue is that there are a few symptoms that we haven't cleared out that might pop up." Harry raised an eyebrow at them, " like what?". The twins swallowed feeling the pressure that Harry created before Fred spoke, "like others being able to shape their mind while it's in effect, shrinking cocks, and permanently making them more submissive. And the cocks don't grow larger again too."  
Both Draco and Flint whimpered when they heard the possible side effects and saw the glint in Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded and shrugged. "Well, I don't feel like waiting so we'll take them now. And Draco, Flint, you'll drink them now"  
"Yes, Master" Both boys whimpered out as they took the potions and swallowed them down. Piers leaned in and hugged Harry tight nuzzling his chest.

Harry smiled softly as he rubbed piers head. Watching how the boys would react to the potion. "Fred, George, you're both going to assist me with punishing the students whenever I ask you too. Currently, my rules are you can't touch another student who doesn't ask to be. The expectation is when they are to be punished. But you can't go overboard and I'll approve or not on what you do." The twins nodded and grinned at each other. "Thank you, sir, we'll make up for this and make you proud." They both spoke at the same time  
"Um, Master the info about the school" Piers reminded Harry while Blaise and Theo watched the two slaves start to sweat.

"Oh thank you for reminding me." Harry gave a quick kiss on piers head. "Fred, George, I need you to show us around the school. I want to know the hidden secrets and spot that would be interesting." The twins smiled and gave a small bow to Harry before leading all of them around the school  
After a while, Piers asked, "Are you, horny Sir?" 

Harry chuckled as he rubbed his crotch. "Always am little mouse"  
Blaise stepped up blushing and asked, "Do you want me to take care of it, Sir?"

"Go right ahead." Harry grinned. The twins chuckled as they watched the show and carefully kept an eye on the two slaves, wanting to record how well the potion works  
Blaise dropped to his knees and slowly undid Harry's trousers freeing his thick cock to the cold air.

Harry shivered as his cock met the cold air. He let out a soft breath as he ran his fingers through Blaise's hair. "Start"  
Relaxing his throat Blaise slowly started swallowing Harry down to the root.

Harry let out a soft moan as his cock stiffened and he slowly became to thrust forward.  
Raising a hand Blaise massaged Harry's huge nuts as he slobbered on the thick pole.

Harry groaned as he began to move faster. "Fuck. Doing great Blaise. That's it take my cock"  
Moaning from the praise Blaise worked even harder on the cock filling his mouth.

Harry gripped braise head and he quickly began to thrust into the throat milking his cock. "Going to cum. You want to drink it all?"  
Moaning loudly Blaise flicked his tongue harder on the thick cock head.

Harry cried out as he held the boys head at the base of his cock, letting Blaise drink down his hot cum. Panting he pulled out, letting his cock hang there as he recovered. "Thank you for helping me. "

Blaise smiled and blushed licking his lips.  
The twins chuckled as they got back to the tour. Harry grinned as he put up his cocktail and thought about how to reward Blaise  
Draco and Flint both sported heavy blushes and twitching holes slowly leaking slick.

The twins paused as they looked over Draco and Flint. "Harry, do you mind if those two strip? We want to see how the potion is going, and judging by that smell and how their pants are getting wet." "It might be working even better than we thought it would. "  
Harry nodded " you heard them, strip bitch. Be through with your examination. "  
Quickly both boys stripped naked and stood at attention for the twins to examine.

The twins mirrored each other as they bent the boys forward, revealing their twitching holes to the other boys as they fingered them. "Tell us how this feels"  
"Any cravings? Feeling too hot?" Fred asked as he tried to hide his growing cock  
Both boys moaned and let them know they were craving cum.

"Hmm" they quickly moved the two boys over. Allowed the twins to quickly finger them, managing to fuck their holes with 3 fingers before moving up to four. Their tiny cocks were revealed to the others. "How do their cocks look? How big, how much are they leaking, and how hard?"  
"They are 2 inches and leaking a steady stream of pre" Theo answered.

The twins stepped back and cast a spell a few times on the two slaves. "That should make them cum normally. But they should be if our potion worked." "And if it did work then let's see what happens "  
" and we did just cast it 3 times on each boy"  
Both boys started furiously jacking off and quickly built to their largest orgasms ever.

Harry frowned as the two were jerking off. "Thought they shouldn't cum. And I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this result either. Tell me little mouse, what else should be added to the punishment. And what should we do to the twins?"  
"Public humiliation Sir," Piers said recalling how Dudley would get punished.

The twins swallowed as they glanced towards Piers and Harry and whimpered. "Wait, please. We can do better. We think we mixed up the potions." Fred quickly pulled out two bright pink potions and two green ones. "The pink ones are the real ones that you asked for, we just wanted to test out these new ones we made. And these green ones increase the effect of spells and potions but not increase the length of time." George pulled out two more green and pink.  
"Master why don't they take them as well" Blaise suggested.

Harry chuckled. "You heard the boy. The four of you take them." The twins swallowed as they passed out the potions and closed their eyes as they quickly drank them down  
Piers also whispered "If they mess up again sir you can use public humiliation"

Fred whimpered as he softly spoke and handed Harry a few more potions. "The red ones do the opposite of the pink, making you stronger and more dominant, bigger cock and loads if we taste your cum we'll be addicted. Black removes the effects of the ones were under. " the twins cried out as their clothes were burned off by magic. Revealing their 8in cocks that shrank to 1 inch. They held each other as they moaned loudly and stuck out their asses. Revealing twitch holes that leaked a clear liquid  
Harry walked up to the twins. "You're right. They'll be humiliated, they haven't learned Thier place yet. Now should I spank and fuck them in public? "

"that is how you broke Draco and Flint Sir, You should show originality," Piers said before adding "Maybe have them open to be used until they give in"

Harry nodded before taking the twins. Pushing them on all fours and leading them down the main hallways back to the common room. "You three take care of the other two sluts. I'll be dealing with them in the common room. "  
The boys all nodded their heads.

Harry grinned as the students watch the twins crawl naked to the common room. Moaning the whole way while leaking a river of pre. Once they were inside Harry sat down near the fireplace as the twins kissed his feet and begged to be forgiven. "Sorry master, for now on you'll choose the effects of the potions and we'll only test it on ourselves and who you say. " Harry eyed them carefully "if you're truly sorry prove it. " the twins eagerly nodded before casting spells on each other. Collars formed around Their necks and their bodies were marked as sluts for anyone to use. Two leashes formed beside Harrys hand as the two twins raised Their holes to anyone that walked in  
No one approached since the leashes were in the king's hand, they did not want to get on his wrong side.

Harry spoke loudly. "These two, although I may take them as mine. They'll be the school's cock sleeves and cumdumps. Our house may use them anytime anywhere. Others must ask." Harry looked at the two whimpering twins and drank the red potion, allowing it to increase his dominance and strength "please everyone well enough and I'll think about changing the punishment slightly "  
Every male lined up to use the sluts eager to sample their holes.

The twins were fucked dumb as the managed to milk all other males in the room Except Harry of all their cum. They were quivering as Their baby cocks leaked an endless stream of pre as they rode two cocks in their holes while sucking one and jerking off two. It wasn't long until the twins were glazed in cum with their eyes dull from lust. Their stomachs bulged with the sheer amount of cum that was fucked into them. Yet much as their cocks twitched and leaked they never came, and their holes remained tight and held in all the cum.  
More and More males used the Twins, eager to add their cum to the growing load.

The twins howled as soon three horny boys were fucking each hole. Testing the limits of the potion as the twins were used. Harry chuckled as he knew that they would break soon. And he would own them without the potions


End file.
